


Trust Me

by JustATypicalLoser



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, There will be a mix of male n female rivals, be aware there's a pervert afoot in chappy 2, it'll be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATypicalLoser/pseuds/JustATypicalLoser
Summary: Aryana Marthers was born and raised in a little town in Japan, she was the strange American-Japanese kid in Akademi High. For years it always inspired her to be different and reckless, but when she befriends the second-year, Ayano Aishi, she realizes she might be in over her head. From confessions to murder, Aryana's world is turned upside down with one simple phrase, "Welcome to the Light Music Club!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to go and write this. Yay....  
> Anyways, as stated there will be a mix of male and female rivals I'll decide more as we go but,  
> OH btw all the rivals will appear in school at once but will meet Senpai at the time they would in game.

I walked through the doors of the school building, my tenor case in my hand. I quickly stopped at my locker dropped the instrument case and slipped off my outdoor shoes changing into my black shoes for school. I picked up my case and began walking towards the staircase. I made my way to the second floor as I felt a body collide with mine, I landed on my tenor case and my back felt wet.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I was busy e-mailing someone!" I looked up the see Midori Gurin with her phone and what I was assuming a now empty coffee cup.  
"It's okay, I'll just get a change of clothes from the nurse." I said as I opened my tenor case making sure it was alright. I stood up watching as Midori continued walking up the stairs her face in her phone.  
"Ary-chan are you okay?" My friend, and clubmate, Emi Akiyama asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine Emi-chan. Can you take my sax to the club room? I need a new uniform."  
"Of course!" The brunette picked up my sax her wavy hair bouncing as she stood up.  
"Thank you." I waved to the girl and ran down the stairs. I opened to door to be greeted by a smile I've never seen before.  
"Hello!" He greeted. "What seems to be the matter?" He asked.  
"Uhm...I need a uniform, someone spilt their drink on me."  
"Oh you poor thing!" The male walked towards the cabinet and reached into his pocket.  
"Oh where did it go?" He whined.  
"Where did what go?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"The key to the cabinet. I was sure I had it."  
"Well I'll help you look for it."  
"No you don't have to, it was my fault." My eyes began to wander the various shelves and cabinets when I spotted the silver key.  
"Uh....is that it?" I asked.  
"Hm? Oh yes!" He walked over to the shelf and reached up for it. As he pulled down the key a bottle came with it, crashing to the floor and spilling an amber liquid. I rushed to help the pink-haired male and began to pick up shards of glass.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.  
"Don't worry about it."  
Less than five minutes later the mess was cleaned up and I was given a new uniform.  
"Thank you..." I said trailing off.  
"Oh you're welcome! I'm Mujo by the way. I'll be the substitute nurse while she's on maternity leave."  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Mujo-san. Thank you for the uniform."  
"I should thank you..."  
"My name's Aryana."  
"Such a beautiful name!" Mujo complimented.  
"Thanks. Well uhm I'll see you then Mujo-san." He opened the door to the hallway for me and I made my way to the restroom.

I sighed as I walked up to the Light Music Club, 'What a character.' I thought. I turned the corner to see a girl standing in front of the club room. She had black hair tied back with two side bangs framing her face, pale skin contrasted her dark hair greatly and to complement her features, big gray eyes.  
"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.  
"I was looking to join your club." She said.  
"Well can you play an instrument?" Her eyes widened at that and I snickered. "It's okay we'll teach you! I'm Aryana and you are?"  
"Ayano." The girl said.  
"Well Ayano-chan," I started as I swung the doors to the club room open, "Welcome to the Light Music Club!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now class we'll have a pop quiz."  
> There were groans from the class.  
> "This will be to test your knowledge and to see what needs to be reviewed."  
> I groaned, I was bad at chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited so 2 chapters in a day.

I introduced Ayano to the club members. Emi, Shū, Dai, and Suzuka. There was one more member but she wasn't in today.  
"Well Ayano-chan see you after school to decide your fate!" Emi exclaimed. We all burst into laughter except Ayano.  
"Well we all better get going so we can do what we have to before class starts." I said to the group, "And Ayano-chan, please be here by 3:45 so we can get you started."  
Ayano nodded and everyone left saying farewell. I quickly fed Mr. Turtle and left the club room.

I was sitting in my classroom talking to my lab partner for chemistry, Kokona Haruka.  
"Yan-chan joined the light music club? She never seemed like the type to join clubs and stuff." The purple-haired girl said.  
"I've seen her around and stuff but she always seemed distant." I said.  
"Yeah but she seems nice, when she's talked to me she was polite."  
"Well I can't wait to get to know her better."  
Kokona opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a deep male voice.  
"Good morning class, I am your substitue teacher, Mido Rana." The owner of the voice came into view and the chatter in the room stopped, all eyes were on him. "You're teacher is away on family leave and until she returns I'll be your teacher."  
'Another substitue...but he has a weird air about him.' I thought.  
"Now class we'll have a pop quiz."  
There were groans from the class.  
"This will be to test your knowledge and to see what needs to be reviewed."  
I groaned, I sucked at Chemistry.  
The substitute passed out the papers.  
"Fuck." I whispered.  
I glared at the paper, chemical equations were my worse nightmare.

It was nearing the end of our class time before lunch. We didn't do much, the sub graded our tests as we did definitions for Biology. Then we were given a math worksheet, and finally read 3 chapters in the book we were reading for class. The sub stood up and began calling out the names of my classmates.  
"Inkyu Basu." The fushia haired girl raised her hand and the sub walked over and placed the paper on her desk. "Sakyu Basu." The fushia's sister raised her hand and the sub placed down the paper, this continued for 2 minutes more. As I turned my paper over my face was full of shock.  
'I.....failed?' I tnought to myself.  
I read the paper over and found a note written on the bottom, in neat, loopy handwriting.  
'Stay after class please.' Was all he wrote.

 

Mido Rana's POV:  
The bell rang and I watched as each of the students left except a redhead.  
'This must be Aryana.' I thought and smirked.  
Her hair was a dark velvety red with black tips, she had a fair complexion, and blue eyes filled with innocence. I walked over to her desk and sat upon it picking up her paper.  
"Uh...Rana-sensei you wanted to see me?" She asked looking up.  
"Well, well." I said looking down at the third-year, "This will not do, none of your classmates failed which means that you'll set the class back. And I only reward good students."  
"I...I don't want to set the class back." Her voice wavered slightly.  
"I could tutor you privately during lunch periods if you'd like."  
She nodded hesitantly, "Please, Rana-sensei, if you don't mind."  
I smiled at the girl and stood up, closing and locking both doors.  
I picked up a worksheet and placed it on the girl's desk. I walked behind her and crouched to her level.  
"I'll throw you a bone for today, for every question you get right, I'll reward you, if you get a question wrong no harm no foul."  
"O-okay." She began the worksheet, and I stood up and sat on the desk next to her.  
A few minutes later she handed me the paper, I glanced it over and tutted.  
"You got 2 of 10 right. You do so well in other classes why not this one."  
"It doesn't interest me, I guess." She looked at me her blue eyes bore into my black ones.  
"Well I know something that might, I do owe you two rewards." I watched as her cheeks turned scarlet. I ordered her to stand up and I moved to meet her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and chuckled darkly.  
"Don't worry, it won't be too much, my if I keep going your face will grow darker than your hair." I pulled at her uniform and revealed her shoulder. I lowered my head and began to kiss and lightly nip her skin, I pulled her uniform shirt down more and trailed down to her collarbone and began to suck and nipped the skin.  
"R-r-rana-sensei...stop it, please." The younger girl pleaded.  
I pulled away and smiled at my handiwork, a nice hickey began to form. Her face was contorted between confusion and pleasure, oh will she be fun to toy with.  
"Now Aryana, go to the nurse, you don't look to well." I unlocked the door as the girl fixed her uniform.

Aryana's POV:  
I walked out of the classroom and down to the nurse's office.  
'Had that just happened?' I asked myself.  
I pushed open the door to see Mujo there.  
"Oh Aryana-chan are you running a fever? You're face is all red!" The pink-haired nurse exclaimed worriedly.  
I felt my blush deepen and I nodded.  
"Mujo-san I don't feel well." I stated. The male ordered me to sit down.  
"I think I'll call your mom and tell her I'll keep you here for the rest of the day. I'll send for your work too." Mujo began to walk out of the room and patted my head on the way out. "Hang tight deary I'll be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord it's too soon
> 
>  
> 
> but I'm Satan's daughter what can I say?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Emi-chan can I talk to you in private? It's serious."  
> "Oh yeah Ary-chan." I pulled the brunette to the closet on the second floor. "What's the matter?" Emi asked, her voice full of concern. I pulled at my uniform shirt to reveal a purple bruise.  
> "What happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay progress!

I was sitting in the nurse's office waiting for Mujo to come back.  
'I need to tell him I'm fine. I have a club to run.' I thought as I stood up.  
"Aryana-chan, I'm back though your mom didn't answer." Came the soft voice of Mujo.   
"Mujo-san, I really think I should go to class. My mom would be angry if I didn't." I said to the pink-haired nurse.  
"At least let me give you a fever reducer."  
I watched as the male walked to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle containing a white liquid. He poured it in a little cup and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my forehead.  
"You seem warm, are you sure you want to go to class?" He asked worriedly.  
"Yes Mujo-san. I have to." He gave me the medicine and I took it cringing at the taste.  
At that the bell rang.  
"Let me write you a pass. And be sure to come back if you still don't feel well."  
"I will. Thank you Mujo-san." The pink-haired nurse bid me farewell and I left the nurse's office, a pass in my left hand. I slowly ascended up the stairs to get to my class. 

Mido's POV:  
I sat on one of the empty desks going over a lesson in psychology that the class will be having a test on next week when a soft rap sounded on the door. I stood up and placed the textbook on the desk walking over to the door and pulling it open to reveal the redhead.  
"Read the next 5 pages while I'm in the hall, and be quiet." I said to the third years. I moved out of the room closing the door behind me.  
"Sorry I'm late Rana-sensei...The nurse wanted to make sure I was alright." The girl said as she handed me a nurse's pass. I tsked at the girl.  
"You missed the first part of our psycology lesson, and you expect not to be lectured on tardiness?"   
"I could read the lesson at home Rana-sensei." I looked down at the young girl and smirked.  
"How could I be sure you follow through? If you fail won't you have to resign from your leadership position?" I asked innocently, "You could come before class tomorrow." I offered.  
"I...guess I can."  
"Well if you value your position you should make your studies your priority." The girl nodded in agreement. "I expect you to be in this classroom by 7:10." I opened the door to the classroom and allowed the third-year in.

Aryana's POV:  
I ran out of the classroom as the bell rang.  
'What did I get myself into!' My conscious screamed. I made my way down the stairs and ran to the Light Music Club to see Emi already there.  
"Emi-chan can I talk to you in private? It's serious."  
"Oh yeah Ary-chan." I pulled the brunette to the closet on the second floor. "What's the matter?" Emi asked, her voice full of concern. I pulled at my uniform shirt to reveal a purple bruise that was starting to form on my collarbone.  
"What happened?"   
"There's a new substitute and he offered to tutor me for Chemistry during lunch and he did this."  
"You have to report him!" Emi shouted.  
"I can't there's no proof he did this!"  
"Well you can't go back."  
"Too late, I have to tomorrow." Emi came over and wrapped me in a hug.  
"Maybe he'll be gone before the week is over."  
"I hope so."  
"Now let's not dwell on this, we have to find an instrument for Ayano-chan."  
I nodded and smiled at my best friend.  
"Yeah you're right."  
"Now if anything happens you tell me. I'll beat anyone up for you Senpai!" At that we both broke into a fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes Mom I'm fine."  
> "The nurse said you were running a fever!"  
> 'Mujo-san called again?' I glanced at my father who just sat and watched as my mother worried over me.  
> "I'm fine now Mom. I usually recover from these sort of things fairly quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post earlier but I'll still count this 2 in a day  
> Now don't expect this to be a daily occurrence. Tomorrow is my last day of spring break.

We had decided that cello was a good fit for Ayano, Shū played a piece on piano to accompany Ayano and she grasped it quickly.  
"Thank you all for helping me." Ayano said blandly.  
"No problem Ayano-chan. You picked up cello so fast!" Dai exclaimed.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Well I hate to ruin the moment but it's 6 o'clock time to pack up." I said as I helped Ayano move the cello into the case.  
"Hey Ary-chan?" Shū called as Ayano closed the case. "Did you ever decide to change the name of the turtle to Mr. Jazzy Feet."  
My eyes widened "But _That dude_ suggested it!"  
"Ary-chan for the last time we don't know who that is." Emi said.  
I huffed, "Fine we'll call him Mr. Jazzy Feet." I said defeated, "Dai it's your turn to feed him." I said. Dai nodded and the rest of us left. 

I walked up to my little beige house and pushed open the door.  
"Mom, Dad? I'm home!" I shouted as I threw my bag through my open door. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water and grabbed a package of cookies.  
I walked into the living room to spot a note on the coffee table. I picked up the note and read it.  
'Ary we'll be home by 7:15 with dinner.'  
I placed the note down and walked into my room to read the lesson we learned in psychology.  
I opened the textbook to the lesson to see it was on the evolution of emotions.

As my mom and dad walked into the house the fresh smell of sushi filled my nostrils. Thank goodness I was getting sick and tired of trying to understand all these different theories.  
"Aryana are you here?" My mom asked.  
"Yeah Mom. I'm here." I said as I walked into the living room.  
"Oh sweety are you feeling okay?" She asked.  
"Yes Mom I'm fine."  
"The nurse said you were running a fever!"  
'Mujo-san called again?' I glanced at my father who just sat and watched as my mother worried over me.  
"I'm fine now Mom. I usually recover from these sort of things fairly quickly."  
"Oh I just worry about you."  
"I know. Anyways can you drive me to school tomorrow? It's supposed to rain."  
"Yes of course." My mom said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Mido's POV:  
I walked into the classroom to see my little toy sitting at her desk, I smirked and closed both of the classroom's doors locking each of them.  
"Good morning." The girl said quietly.  
I smirked and turned towards her. "Are you ready for your lesson?" I asked walking up to her desk. She nodded in response.  
"Now what was the James-Lange theory?"  
"It's the theory in which humans experience emotions because they perceive their bodies' physiological responses to external events." The girl said as she looked at me.  
"What was the Cannon-Bard theory?"  
I watched as the girl's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Oh do you not remember?" I asked.  
"I uh..He disagreed with the James-Lange theory."  
"But that wasn't what I asked." I walked behind the girl and grabbed the hem of her uniform shirt.  
"What...Are you doing?" Aryana asked her voice full of fear.  
"You got a question wrong so you're being punished." I pulled the shirt up and over her head to reveal a black bra. I threw the shirt to the desk and grabbed the girl's wrist and forced her to stand up and I took her seat.  
"Now be a good girl and sit. It'll be part of your reward."  
"I-in your lap?" With that her face grew red. I pulled the redhead by the wrist and positioned her in my lap. I smirked at the hickey on her collarbone.  
"There we go. Now I can look into those beautiful eyes of yours." Her blue eyes were full of fear but stared me down none the less. "Now let's give you a nice mark to match the one you have." I turned my head and began to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone and began to nip at the skin.  
"Rana-sensei what are you doing?" The girl asked. "Stop it!" She tried to pull away but I wrapped my arm around her waist. I pulled my head away and looked at the third-year and reached my hand to unclip her bra letting it fall forward slightly and I grabbed it pulling away.  
"Give me my bra back!" The girl shouted at me as she screwed her eyes shut and brought her arms up to cover her breasts.  
"And why would I do that?" I asked innocently as I placed it on top of the shirt. "Besides it's not nice to hide something as gorgeous as you from my eyes." With that I pulled the girl's arms apart revealing her boobs.  
"Stop it!" The girl screamed and kicked her leg up falling out of my grasp.  
"Fiesty now are we?" I asked standing up. The girl pulled her bra on and pulled her shirt over her head. "Perhaps we should save our lesson for later. Don't you have your little meeting for the club leaders?" I opened the doors and the girl ran out her face a bright crimson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you think you're doing up here?" A cold voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked up.  
> "Rana-sensei...I-I don't need you to _tutor_ me anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts up again tomorrow ;-;  
> I'll try to make this longer-ish

I found myself running out of the classroom and down to the first floor. I made a quick pitstop at the bathroom and wet my face.  
'Shit, Ary what did you get yourself into?' I asked myself as I walked out of the bathroom. I made my way down the hall towards the guidance counselor's office, I pulled open the door to reveal most of the club leaders. My eyes wandered across the leaders and stopped on two boys, the taller male had a golden tan with disheveled blonde hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. The other had fair skin, fluffy dark brown hair, and warm chocolate eyes. They both wore dazzling smiles as they talked to each other.  
"Hey Aryana-chan." A warm voice called, I turned my head to see Uekiya Engeika, the leader of the gardening club. I gave the girl a smile and we exchanged pleasantries. After that I stood quietly in the corner waiting for the meeting to start. I watched as Kizana began bragging yet again and I felt bad that Kokona looked similar to that arrogant _witch_.  
"So Ary-chan is it? That's Dai says at least." A masculine voice said from next to me, from the corner of my eye I saw it was the blonde from earlier, Aso Rito. I turned my head to see the dazzling white smile on the boy's face.  
"You know Dai?" I asked.  
"Sadly. He's my neighbor."  
"I love Dai like he's my own blood but if he lived next to me I'd strangle him." Aso's laughter filled the room.  
"I can understand why." Aso said, "He's nice and all but doesn't know when to shut up." I nodded in agreement.  
"But he'll stick up for you when needed." I said defending the boy.  
"True. Hey can ask you for a favor?" He asked changing the topic.  
"Uhm...that depends."   
"Well I wanted to implement new music into practices, I was wondering if you could help me make a playlist."  
"Yeah I can help with that. Actually I have a few songs in mind already."  
"So is tomorrow after school okay? We could meet out back."  
"Yeah we could do that." I said giving him a smile which he returned. Then the doors opened revealing Megami Saikou, the Student Council president, the headmaster, and the guidance counselor.

As I was leaving the meeting a figure walked up next to me, I turned my head to see Budo Masuta, my classmate.  
"Hello Budo-kun." I said to the male.  
"Hi Aryana-chan." The male said giving me a smile, "So yesterday nobody was playing in your club. I wanted to make sure you all didn't get into a fight again."  
"No, nothing like that. Actually the substitue offered to tutor me during lunch for Chemistry."  
"Really? But doesn't that mess up your club's rehearsal?"  
"Well yeah, but I need help."  
"If you want," Budo started as we began to climb up the stairs, "I could go over what we learned if you don't understand it."  
"Really Budo-kun?"  
"Yeah. It's not fair that you have to give up your freetime to be tutored."  
"Thank you." I said lightening up, "Don't expect us to play today, Tuesdays are our days off." Budo nodded and opened the door to the classroom for me.

Class had gone painfully slow but as soon as the bell rang I was out of the room. I ran up the stairs to the roof and walked to the corner on the right side of Mai Waifu. I plopped on the ground and let out a happy sigh.  
'Bye-bye pervert.' I thought as I gazed at the sky. I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts beginning to doze-off.  
...  
...  
...  
"What do you think you're doing up here?" A cold voice asked interrupting my peace. I opened my eyes and looked up.  
"Rana-sensei...I-I don't need you to _tutor_ me anymore." I said as I stood up moving to walk pass him but he harshly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me.  
"And why is that?" He asked.  
"Because I have friends who will actually help me." I said trying to break out of his grasp, "Let me go."  
"Why would I do that?" He turned us around and pushed me to the wall pushing himself against me, "So you can go and report me?" I gasped as he trailed a hand up my thigh, "If you scream or deny me I'll go to the headmaster and report _you_ for harassment."  
"B-but that's not true." His hand was now creeping up my uniform shirt.  
"Who do you think the headmaster will believe? A naive, meek, schoolgirl? Or a cunning teacher. An adult." He asked whispering the question in my ear.

Mido's POV:  
The girl didn't answer after that one. I smirked at the redhead and forced her to face me.  
"Aw, don't look at me like that. I'm sure you'll  
 _enjoy_ your punishment. I know I will." At that the girl shuddered. I ordered her to remove her shirt and bra and she obeyed, a dark blush forming across her cheeks.  
"Good girl." I whispered. I moved my hand to cup her thigh once more and lowered my head, beginning to lightly bite and suck her nipples causing her breath to hitch. I pulled away releasing a nice _'pop'_. I then brushed her red hair back and began to bite and suck on the skin above her left breast to leave another one of my marks on the girl. After I was satisfied I pulled away.  
"Since you refused to be tutored like a good girl, you'll now stay after class until 5:00." The third-year's eyes widened. Her face still scarlet.  
"I can't tomorrow...I promised to do something for a friend." The girl said pulling her clothes back on.  
"Oh? Then you'll stay til 7." I said smirking, "And if you don't show up I will fail you."  
"You can't do that!"  
"I can and I will." I said coldly towards the third-year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ay-Ayano-chan what are you doing?"  
> "She wanted my Senpai."  
> I found myself staring at the bloodstained girl, her face was void of all emotion, a dark shadow beginning to cast itself across her pale features.  
> "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that Mondays will (probably) be my day off.

It was raining again, the perfect weather for me to think with.  
 _tap tap tap_  
'What should I do about this, about _him?_ '  
 _tap tap tap_  
'Telling anyone would be pointless, except maybe the mysterious Info-chan, but rumor has it she'll want _lewd_ favors in return.'  
 _tap tap tap_  
'Perhaps I should tell my mom and dad. _No.'_  
 _tap tap tap_  
I let my thoughts drift in and out of my mind, the school was in view I need to get focused. As I turned the corner and entered through the gate I saw three figures. One with bright fiery hair and the other two with black hair and I smiled. Taeko Yamada was a sweet but reserved person, her younger brother Hanako was feminine but it was endearing, he loved his sister dearly and they seemed to get along great. Compared to Taeko, Osana was on the opposite side of the spectrum, she was talkative, kinda loud, and was a major tsundere, but it was obvious she'd do anything for her friends. As I walked into the building I was hit with warm air which contrasted the outside. I moved to my locker to take off my shoes.

Aso's POV:  
I was walking towards the lockers, my skin slicked with rain water. We had to move the equipment into the gym before it got soaked. As the wall opened up to reveal the lockers my eyes immediately landed on dark red hair, a smile crept its way onto my face as I walked over to the girl.  
"Hi Aryana-chan." I said to the shorter girl. She closed her locker and turned to look at me, her blue eyes locking with mine, dark red hair clung to her face as a smile graced her features.  
"Hey Aso-kun" She said, her voice was soft and for some reason reminded me of the pool before practice. "So are we still could to work on the playlist? Even though it's still raining?"  
"I don't see why not. We just can't go outside."  
"Why don't we sit in the stairwell on the roof. The one by the Martial Arts Club?" She suggested.  
"Yeah that'll work." Her smile seemed to grow, causing my heart to pang slightly.  
"So you heading to your club?"  
She nodded happily and I offered to walk her.

Aryana's POV:  
"You know Aryana-chan I was wondering can I sit in and listen to you guys play?" Aso asked as I pulled open the doors of my second home.  
"Yeah, it'll be good for us." I allowed the boy in first and he took a seat near Mr. Tu- Mr. Jazzy Feet. Dai, Shū, and Emi were already there warming up.  
"Hey guys, we'll be working on Lux Aurumque today for our sit-in listener." I gestured back to Aso and everyone greeted him, "So I talked to Ayano, she'll not be in the performance but she'll attend." Nobody asked about member #6 we all knew the answer to that. "Anyways let's get started shall we?"

Class had shockingly passed without incident, no quizzes, no failings, no preverted comments. While I was relieved it did nothing make me feel better about tonight. He hadn't made me stay yesterday before club activites, claiming he had to be somewhere. It didn't bother me but yet it put me on edge.  
'What could he be planning?'  
I was walking through the hallway to head to the club room, I decided to give us a lunch break since Lux sounded _beautiful_ this morning. Then I heard something that startled me. A scream, it wasn't anything loud but it had caught _my_ attention. My eyes landed on the door next to the staircase. I walked up to it and opened the door to be greeted by a sight I had not imagined.  
Osana Najimi had laid lifeless on the floor, her uniform stained red. Blood pooled around her, some slowly seeping out of multiple stavb wounds. Her orange eyes were open, seemingly staring into space, giving her the impression that she was still there, still breathing, her heart still pumping, but looks can be deceiving. My eyes trailed up landing on Ayano Aishi. From her bloodstained knife I saw my own face had a hint of fear and sympathy, not towards the fallen tsundere, but towards Ayano.  
"Ay-Ayano-chan what are you doing?" I asked my voice laced with fear.  
"She wanted my Senpai." The girl's voice was emotionless, no not even that, it was empty.  
I found myself staring at the bloodstained girl, her face was void of all emotion, a dark shadow beginning to cast itself across her pale features.  
"Follow me." I said drawing in a shallow breath, "With the body, weapon, everything."

We had pratically ran to the club room and I looked the doors, I had to show her.  
"Ayano-chan, I'm about to show you something that you cannot tell another soul." I said helping the girl move the body infront of Mr. Jazzy Feet's tank. I didn't receive a response but my eyes closed my hands folding in prayer.  
 _Please, forgive us for our sins._  
I waited for a few moments and opened my eyes. Ayano was staring at me.  
"How did you do that?" She asked. The knife she had been holding was gone, her face back to normal, and most of all Osana's dead body had vanished.  
"One phrase. 'Please, forgive us for our sins.'" I said to the girl, what she said next shocked me.  
"I owe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to a recording of the band arrangement of Lux Aurumque, it's soooo pretty.  
> Tbh Aso sounds like Asshole  
> P.s. I'm immature sometimes.  
> P.p.s. Does anyone know who Shū is a reference to?


	7. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of my favorite things to listen to are my victims screams, them begging for mercy, and of course my darling Senpai's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt not ready to do the next chapter and decided to dive head first into the mind of Yandere-chan.

Behind some of the sakura trees is this best place to see my Senpai, to make sure nobody hurts her, or tries to steal her from me. Like Osana Najimi or Senpai's younger brother.  
"You didn't do your homework? Dummy!" Osana said as they walked passed the sakura tree I stood behind.  
"I was helping Hanako with his homework, it must've slipped my mind." Senpai said defending herself.  
"Well don't expect to copy mine. Baka."  
I was glaring at Osana, how dare she insult my senpai!  
"It's fine, I'm sure the substitute will understand." With that Senpai and the orange-haired tsundere walked through the main school building and I followed suit.  
I glanced at Osana from my locker.  
'It has to be today, if not...' I pushed the thought out of my mind. ' _Nobody_ will have my senpai.'  
I walked towards the back of the school towards the cooking club, I need to "borrow" a knife. I walked into the purple club room to be greeted by a tall, pale-skined boy with light brown hair and teal eyes.  
"Welcome to the cooking club! May I help you?" The boy asked, a smile on his face.  
"I need to borrow a knife. A new shipment came in for the light music club." I said easily lying to the cooking club leader.  
"Oh? Well before I let you, you have to do me a favor!"  
"What kind of favor?" I asked suspicious.   
"Will you try a cupcake? It's a new recipe and you're the only one here!"  
I huffed and nodded. A chocolate cupcake with swirly pink frosting, I took a bite, the cupcake was moist and had a raspberry filling.  
"It's good." Was all I offered.  
"That's it?" I didn't reply and the male sighed, "I did say just try it. But," The male pulled a knife out of the butcher's block and handed it to me, "I sorta promised."  
"Thank you." With that I left the room to prepare.

It was a few minutes before lunchtime and I stood near the third floor girl's bathroom, typically Osana went to the bathroom before class ended. Then the door opened, then shut and Osana appeared from round the corner, as she walked past me I tripped her watching her land on her face.  
"Ugh! What was that for!" She shouted beginning to get up, but I prevented her from doing so by grabbing her twin tails and pulling. I ignored her as she begged and complained and dragged her towards the room. I kicked open the door and dragged the girl in letting go of one of her ponytails to shut the door.  
"What are you doing!" She shouted moving to get up but I pulled out the knife I recieved earlier and thrust it into her stomach, I pulled on the hair in my grasp causing her to fall to her knees. I let the orange hair slip out of my hand and pulled the knife out of the girl's stomach causing her to cry out in pain. Blood trickled down her chin, seeped out of her wound. I then forced her to the ground, her face was full of shock, fear, anger.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked breathlessly.  
"You wanted my Senpai." I said boredly towards the girl and then crouched to her level.  
"Ha? Why would I want _your_ Senpai?" I gritted my teeth and brought the knife down to stab her again though this time I didn't stop until the door opened. I looked up to see Aryana, her blood red hair slightly casting over her face but it was easy to see she was eyeing the girl's dead body, fear and something else clashed on her face.  
"Ay-Ayano-chan what are you doing?" The girl asked. I didn't know how to answer, my sanity was slowly slipping, my mind becoming void of all thoughts, except one,  
"She wanted my Senpai." The girl locked eyes with me, trying to read me, get in my head but finally she let out a defeated sigh.  
"Follow me." She hesitated, "With the body, weapon, everything."  
I don't know why I decided to follow her but I felt a pull.  
'She'll help you.' Something in the back of my mind said, so I chose to listen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust me," I said pulling the girl into a hug, "I will." We seperated and I walked up the stairs, a pit forming in my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was rewritten so many times. I think it's finally the way I want it. Anywayyyysssss I'm thinking of making a tumblr for spoilers and such.  
> And thank you from the bottom of my heart for the support and interest in this, it really helps me stay positive. I apologize for the delay and I hope you all enjoy :)

I glanced at the younger girl as we walked down the stairs.  
"Why'd you....I mean....How'd you....Why?" I found myself tripping over words. My thoughts ha run wild. 'Who else has she killed?'  
"Nobody can have my senpai." The girl said plainly.  
"You're a psycho." I said shaking my head, "But...I'm not gonna rat you out. You owe me." We were on the first floor and turned to walk to our lockers, causing Ayano to stop short. "Ayano? Are you okay?" Her face was a shade of pink and she looked up at me. "My...senpai." "Oh? Who is it?" I asked the younger female. "Yamada-senpai." "You like Taeko-chan? So why don't you tell her?" I asked. "....." The girl didn't answer as she walked away her blush fading slightly. I shook my head and walked to my locker sliding a textbook into it and pulling out music books. I ascended up the stairs to meet Aso, the rain had gotten harder and was now noisily pounding on the roof. As I turned the corner I saw the blonde-haired male sitting at the top of the steps a laptop sitting in his lap. "Hi Aso-kun." I greeted as I walked up the stairs and took a seat next to the male. "Hi Aryana-chan." He said giving me a smile. "So have you picked out some songs?" I asked leaning over slightly to look at his laptop. "Yeah, but they're not downloading." "Really? Oh...well hang on." I typed on his computer pulling up Spotify, "My dad made me an account, I'll give you the password so you can use it." "You don't have to do that. Won't you're dad get upset." "No. And plus I want you to be able to play the playlist." "Thanks Aryana-chan. Hopefully this new playlist will hype up the team." Aso said smiling as we walked to the Light Music club. "I'm sure it will. And You're Welcome." I said. "Hey, I was wondering. Maybe we should exchange numbers so we can hang out or something." He said as we turned the corner of the staircase. "Oh, yeah okay!" I said smiling. The blonde handed me his phone with a new contact ready. I put my name and number in and then went to take a selfie for my contact photo, "Aso-kun smile," I said pointing the phone at the two of us taking a selfie, "There." I handed the male back his phone and opened the door to the light music club. "I'll text you later." He said, "See ya." He waved goodbye and I closed the door as he turned on his heel and left.

"Ary-chan where are you going?" Emi asked as I turned to walk up the stairs.  
"Oh...I'm helping the substitute clean the classroom." I said lying to the girl. She looked at me warily and turned to face me.  
"Aryana...what is he doing to you?" The girl asked worriedly.  
"He..he's not doing anything don't worry." I said reassuringly to the brunette, "It was a one time thing." The girl looked at me, her blue eyes piercing my own.  
"Promise me," The girl started as she pointed her pinky finger at me, "If he does anything to _hurt_ you. That'll you'll tell me." I smiled at my best friend and wrapped my pinky finger around hers.  
"Trust me," I said pulling the girl into a hug, "I will." We seperated and I walked up the stairs, a pit forming in my stomach.  
'You made a promise, now you'll have to fulfill it...eventually.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shouldn't protect her." The disembodied voice said, "She'll hurt you." I felt a chill run up my spine as I spun around to see the room was still empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on the shorter side to get me back into my groove. If I even had one.

I opened the door to my classroom and to my surprise, he wasn't here. I let out a sigh of relief.  
'Maybe he forgot.' I thought hopefully, I walked to the window and watched as lightning struck the sky, giving the gray of the clouds a blue tint. I leaned my head against the cool glass and shut my eyes.  
'Maybe I should of told Emi...maybe I should leave.' I thought.  
"So, another one has decided to show up hm?" A voice said, startling me, but this voice was one I haven't heard before.  
"Another what?" I asked scrunching my eyes.  
"A...Yandere." The voice sounded feminine, but like it wasn't here at all, "You shouldn't protect her." The disembodied voice said, "She'll hurt you." I felt a chill run up my spine as I spun around to see the room was still empty.  
"What..." My voice was full of shock and confusion.  
"Perhaps you don't know." The voice said as I felt the room get, warmer almost.  
"I'm going crazy." I said aloud as I stated at the floor of the room, "Completely and utterly crazy." I shook my head and moved to open the door, only for it to swing open.  
"So you actually showed up." Mido said forcing me back into the room, "What a good girl." He said giving me a smirk, "You know I do reward good girls."  
I let out a shaky breath.  
'Fuck.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...He looked possessive over you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW! TOMORROW!  
> I accidentally uploaded this without meaning too oops sorry.  
> I'm excited though.  
> OH and I made a tumblr...I figured I could do writing prompts with some of my ocs, leave spoilers, inform people of updates, etc. anyways it's JustATypicalAuthor  
> :)

'Fuck.' I thought as the male closed the doors he came through and locked them. I noticed a black plastic bag in his hand as he set it down on a nearby desk.  
"Curious are we?" He asked as he walked up to me, his red eyes piercing my gaze, I stared back fear beginning to set in, "Well, since I'm feeling generous today I'll let you pick out of the bag. And that's what we'll use to _play_." He said chuckling darkly. He grabbed my wrist and led me over to the bag, "Now don't peak we don't want to ruin the surprise now do we?" I shuddered slightly, I cautiously reached into the bag, not daring to look, and my fingers wrapped around something leathery, I pulled it out of the bag and watched as his face lit up, "That's a very good choice." I felt his fingers wrap around my own, and pulled the object out of my hand, bringing it to my face. My eyes widened in horror.  
'Who on Earth brings a riding crop with them to a school building!' I screamed in my head. Before either of us could react my leg swung up to hit him where the sun don't shine. I ran to the door, twisting the lock to unlock it, and raced down the stairs.  
'Oh my gosh. I'm dead!' I thought as I missed a step landing flat on my face. As I brought myself to my feet I felt a hand forcibly grab my forearm.  
"That was a bad idea." The male whispered in my ear.  
"Hey!" Someone shouted and to my relief it was Budo Masuta, "What are you doing?" He asked from the hallway on the other side of the building. I watched as the older male stepped in front of me, his mouth in a tight line.  
"Aryana fell down the stairs, I was simply, helping her up." He said, lying to my classmate. "Well I'm walking her home so we'll be leaving now." Budo said as he walked towards, his eyes met my gaze as he grabbed my arm and lead me toward the lockers. "What was that about? Budo asked as we began to leave. "Nothing. I forgot something in the classroom and fell as I was walking down the stairs." I said, lying. "Aryana-chan, seriously...he looked possessive over you. Please tell me what's going on." Budo said as he glanced at me. "Nothing's going on! I promise!" I said trying to be reassuring.

"If anything happens, please tell me. I want to protect you....you are my friend after all." I nodded and offered the male a smile.


	11. A/N

*sigh* I'm sorry for not updating...I have reasons but those are just excuses. I have an idea for the next chapter but I don't know how to execute it. I always dig myself in a hole with no way out when it comes to writing. I'd appreciate it if you all would continue to support this once I update it, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting it up until I stopped. I'll do my best to post more often with better content.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ary-chan..." The brunette said, her voice shaking.  
> "Hm?" I turned and locked eyes with the girl.  
> "He-he threatened you!" She shouted, eyes wild, "How are you so calm.  
> "It's inevitable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :).  
> Took 4 times to write cause my phone kept freezing up on me.

"Thank you for walking me home Budo-kun." I said looking at the brown-haired male as I pushed my front door open.  
"No problem! Hey, Aryana-chan, do you want to hang out sometime?" He asked a smile on his face.  
"Yeah." I said nodding and handing him my phone, "Put your number in." I watched as he typed quickly, then he extended his left arm, handing back the phone. As I grabbed it, he pulled me in for a hug.  
"Promise me something...please." He whispered in my ear, "Promise that you'll tell me if anything happens to you."  
"I promise Budo-kun." I said as I was let go.  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow!" The boy waved goodbye and went down the porch steps.  
'I'll try Budo-kun, I'll try to keep my promise.' I closed the door behing me as I walked in.

I sighed as I pulled the door open to the Light Music Club.  
"Ary-chan!" Emi said as she ran up and huggged me.  
"Hi Emi-chan." I said giggling and hugging the girl, "You're here early."  
The girl pulled away and frowned, "Budo-kun said he saw you with the substitute yesterday." She grabbed my hand, "We're going to tell him to leave you alone!" She declared pulling me out of the room.  
"What? Emi-chan, there's no need to do that! I'm fine." I protested trying to pull away.  
"Ary-chan, please. I'm trying to protect you!" I sighed as the girl pulled me up the stairs. I stared nervously as she knocked on the door to my classroom.  
"What's his name?" She asked looking at the door.  
"Rana-sensei." I replied, fear creeping up my spine, goosebumps trailing me skin. I gasped silently as the door opened, revealing the red-eyed male.  
"Rana-sensei?" Emi questioned looking at the male. "I don't know what exactly you're doing to _my senpai_ but you need to stop."  
He chuckled darkly and pushed her out of the way, his blood red eyes focused on me. "So you're to much of a coward to stick up for yourself?" He mocked as he looked back at Emi. "If either of you, tell anyone about anything that goes on here." He said smirking at me, "I'll be sure to punish you both."  
Emi looked to me wide-eyed as he came up to me, grabbing my chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look into his eyes.  
"You're to stay here during lunch and after classes end for the day, you need to be reminded of our first lesson." He said coldly before dropping my chin, "Now if you girls will excuse me, I have lesson plans to finish reviewing." He said as he closed the doors to the classroom behind him.  
"Ary-chan..." The brunette said, her voice shaking.  
"Hm?" I turned and locked eyes with the girl, my blue eyes beginning to tear up.  
"He-he threatened you!" She shouted, eyes wild, "How are you so calm.  
"It's inevitable."  
"What is?" She asked, clearly afraid of my answer.  
I shook my head as tears streamed down my cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No he's not," Budo's right hand let go of my shoulder as his index finger pointed at the fading hickey, "Emi said he did this to you. So why won't you tell me what's happening?" He asked gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get back into my writing groove. Sorry this sucks ass.

I watched as everyone began to leave the classroom, fear beginning to set in. I heaved a sigh as a hand was placed on my shoulder.  
"Aryana-chan, come on! We're having lunch together." The voice said. I looked up to see a smiling Budo.  
"I'm afraid she can not attend the lunch period with you. She asked me to tutor her on a lesson."  
"That's okay Rana-sensei, I'll help her," I watched as Budo's chocolate brown eyes caught the gaze of Mido, "Come on Aryana-chan." The male said grabbing my arm. I stared as Budo pulled me out of the classroom, Mido's eyes following me out.

"Aryana-chan please," Budo said pulling me into the Light Music Club, "You promised me," he gripped my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "Tell me, what is he doing to you?"  
I bit my lip and shook my head, "He's tutoring me Budo-kun." I replied, my voice light, "That's all."  
"No he's not," Budo's right hand let go of my shoulder as his index finger pointed at the fading hickey, "Emi said he did this to you. So why won't you tell me what's happening?" He asked gently.  
I felt my eyes watering up again, "I want to tell someone Budo. But I can't!" I shouted the tears spilling, "There's no proof!" The brown-haired male's hands grabbed mine.  
"So don't show up anymore," He said rubbing the tops of my hands with his thumbs, "I won't leave that classroom until you do!" He declared.  
I shook my head again. "No. _No._ **NO!**." I shouted pulling away, "He threatened Emi! My best friend!" My shoulders shook as I began crying harder, "I have to go..." I whispered.  
"Aryana...he won't do anything to her." He said softly.  
I took in a deep breath. "I'm going to the nurse's office." I said opening the door, "I don't feel well." I didn't wait for an answer, I shut the door behind me as I left.  
'What do I do?' I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs to confront the older male. I glared at the door as I knocked softly, waiting nervously for him to open the door, and I flinched as it slid open.  
"And what do we have here?" He chuckled darkly looking down at me.  
"Leave Emi-chan alone," I started looking into the male's red eyes, "And I'll sit in for your 'lessons'." I finished, cringing slightly.  
"Then let's review the lesson shall we?"

I whimpered as I was pushed to the wall, standing only in a bra and panties, my uniform in shambles on the floor after being forcibly removed. His hand came up to cup my chin and forced me to look him in the eye.  
"You look freightened." He smirked before he placed his lips on mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been far too long! Hopefully people still enjoy lil ol Ary.

I blink back tears as I look up at the older male in front of me, a devious smirk on his face. "My my....what a good little girl." He whispers, running a slim finger down my cum stained cheek. I shudder at his touch and hiccup back a sob. He brings the finger to his lips and gently licks it, "I haven't had the satisfaction of a girl such as yourself in awhile..." He mutters, bringing himself closer to my face, "You should be honored."  
I avert my gaze and shudder, "Are...are we done here?" I ask softly, shifting in my spot below him. He roughly grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him before he places his lips against mine. He then pulls away a look of victory on his face before he steps away.  
"For now, yes. Clean up and be on your way." Mido zips up his pants and I let out a sigh of relief before standing up.

I stare at myself in the slightly cracked mirror, patting my extremely puffy eyes. I jump slightly as a stall opens up behind me, but I'm relieved when I see it's Oka Ruto standing behind me. "Hello Oka-chan." I say with a weak smile on my lips. Her dark eyes trace over my figure and she nods to me as I walk out of the bathroom. I turn the corner to go down the stairs before being greeted by a familiar set of eyes.  
"Are you okay Aryana-chan?" The voice said, causing me to smile in relief. "Of course I'm okay Aso-kun." I hesitate slightly before continuing, "I just feel a little sick to my stomach." I admit, shrugging slightly, "I may go to the nurse." The blue eyed male looks at me warily before shuffling out of the way and heading up the stairs. "If you need me, I'll be here for you..."


End file.
